


Мечты и грезы

by SkyMusic



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Post-Crisis Core - Freeform, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyMusic/pseuds/SkyMusic
Summary: Жизнь Эйриф после смерти Зака. Её переживания, мысли и мечты, отражённые в одной небольшой эмоциональной зарисовке.P.S: Я прописала далеко не все жанры, чтобы не раскрыть изюминку сюжета раньше времени :)Дам всего лишь одну подсказку: этот фанфик состоит из двух частей, которые похожи на половинки символа Инь-Ян - совершенно противоположные по настроению и по сути.





	Мечты и грезы

**Author's Note:**

> Я прекрасно знаю, что перевернула с ног на голову весь канон, поскольку в Crisis Core играла давным-давно (тогда psp ещё считалась новой приставкой), а сюжет "Семёрки" знаю по одной лишь finalfantasy wiki - не проходила ни разу, с нетерпением жду ремейка. Но вдохновение просто набросилось на меня, и вот он - результат трехдневного труда. :3 На ваш суд, дорогие читатели.  
> Всё основано исключительно на моих воспоминаниях и вольной фантазии.
> 
> *** В Crisis Core Тифе пятнадцать лет, а Эйриф – двадцать два года. 
> 
> Звёздочки показывают, в каком месте фанфика какие песни включать для фонового сопровождения. Whiskey Lullaby главная героиня слушает в середине рассказа, но она вполне подходит для всей первой половины.   
> * Brad Paisley - Whiskey Lullaby   
> ** Joy - Touch by Touch   
> Бонус:   
> Sam Tsui and Christina Grimmie - Just A Dream  
> Bryan Adams - I Will Always Return
> 
> Имя героини изменила, потому что, как я прочла в вики, оно созвучно со словом "earth", то есть "земля", и эта транскрипция показалась более логичной. Как я уже написала, тут вообще много отсебятины :)

*  
       Девушка с немного вьющимися русыми волосами, ниспадающими до пояса шелковым водопадом, присела на край кровати. В задумчивости, она медленно водила расческой по прекрасным локонам, рассматривая квартиру – маленькую, небогато обставленную, без каких-либо изысков современного общества, например, телевизора. Но настолько уютную и родную, что Эйриф не могла пожелать чего-то большего, чем в конце каждого рабочего дня просто возвращаться сюда – в спокойную, тихую обитель, где никто из недобрых людей не сможет обидеть хрупкую одинокую девушку. Здесь её защищают даже обыкновенные, скрытые за светлыми обоями кирпичные стены, что пропитаны памятью о давно ушедших родителях. Точно крепостная стена вокруг замка, внутри которого можно почувствовать себя немножко принцессой.   
  
       Эйриф не считала своё одиночество отягощающим – девушка знала совершенно точно, что духи родных, подобно ангелам-хранителям, оберегают свою любимую единственную дочь от любых бед. Она ощущала их незримое присутствие во всём: в мягком желтом свете старой люстры, в нежных перламутровых лепестках фиалок на окне, в овальных рамах портретов рядом с настенными часами. В завораживающих танцах снежинок за не задернутыми красивыми шторами, с рисунком из синих лилий, переданных бабушкой по наследству. И даже в звездах, сияющих алмазами обручальных колец, так и не нашедших своих влюблённых, когда Эйриф возвращается домой по вечерам. Но настолько сильно, что не описать словами, девичьему робкому сердцу не хватало единственного ангела, которого ей хотелось увидеть однажды, стоящим у своей кровати. Впорхнувшего в комнату лишь на минутку, точно мотылек, чтобы пожелать ей хорошего дня и вновь унестись по своим неотложным делам, пообещав на прощание непременно появиться завтра. Всё как раньше, но с одним, незаметным на первый взгляд различием – теперь его спину украшают настоящие белоснежные крылья. Однако какая бездонная пропасть разверзается между прежними временами и сегодняшним днём по вине этого факта. Тем не менее, в её чреве слишком темно и неуютно, чтобы заглядывать туда долго.   
  
       Девушка вздыхает, отгоняя грустные мысли, словно черных бабочек от фонарика внутреннего, духовного света. Она не привыкла печалиться, с любовью к миру, и благодарностью богам встречая каждое новое утро. Ведь её спокойная жизнь оставалась прекрасной на протяжении многих лет, с самого детства. Ценя то, что имеет, Эйриф никогда не жаловалась высшим силам на судьбу, ничего не требовала от них. И боги, без сомнения, слышат её молитвы, читаемые каждую ночь по древним книгам, найденным девушкой в заброшенной церкви. Когда в пламени она ищет образ своего ангела, стремиться рассмотреть тонкие черты его прекрасного лица, расставив свечи на подоконнике замысловатым узором, вновь и вновь меняющимся от обряда к обряду. Для невидимого покровителя огоньки послужат ярким маяком, направляя к единственному окну, где не горит безжизненный электрический свет. Эйриф распахивала ставни, приглашая в спальню тёмную городскую ночь, и заворожённо наблюдала, как, трепеща от ветра, танцуют огоньки на фитиле - сгорающем, словно преисполненная надежд, но покинутая душа; увядающем, словно цветок без влаги. Иногда горько-солёные слезы гасили частицы волшебного света - будто бы сияющие в темноте оранжево-красные кометы утонули в океане мрака. Или порывы сбивали их с вершин постаментов. Эйриф хотелось думать, что это её ангел принес ветер на своих лебединых крыльях.   
  
       Если в мире никто больше не верил в магию, при упоминании думая лишь об искусственных сферах Материи – Эйриф её чувствовала. Если мир столетия назад отверг божественные силы, отринул их покровительство, и приравнял к ничего не значащим легендам – Эйриф слышала внеземные голоса, уединившись среди цветов в старом храме, пропитанном великой и всемогущей человеческой Верой. Если для жителей Мидгарда небо символизировало лишь тоскливый серый купол дождя, оградивший Гею от космического пространства – Эйриф знала, что ливень непременно закончится - рано, или поздно, - осветив путь в океан лазури, бездонный, безбрежный, похожий на незабываемые глаза, какими могут смотреть только божества. Так близко и, одновременно, так далеко.   
  
       Теперь она никогда не испугается огромного небосвода, её сердце замирает в предвкушении каждой новой встречи с ним.   
  
       Если кто-то по-настоящему дорог тебе, но вы не можете быть вместе, его нужно отпустить. Тогда вы расстанетесь друзьями и навсегда запомните друг о друге только хорошее. Ангел постоянно наблюдал за ней и, желая сделать ему приятное, девушка украшала этот дом, наряжалась в новые платья, ухаживала за золотыми лилиями, внезапно образовавшими оазис посреди пустыни – островок жизни, похожий на круглый солнечный зайчик на выжженной земле. Эйриф ощущала душевный подъём и вдохновение всякий раз, когда творила для него.   
  
       Но сегодня, что случалось и в прежние вечера, легкая, почти светлая печаль закралась в сердце юной цветочницы.   
  
       Отложив расчёску, Эйриф встала, отбросив волосы колыхаться за спиной, и не заплетая их в косу. Девушка, не спеша, обошла свою маленькую квартиру, проверяя, нужно ли сегодня прибираться. Благо, уборка, обыкновенно, не занимала слишком много времени, а после можно погулять по сияющим неоном верхним уровням Мидгарда, где сотни красивых стеклянных витрин, высотных зданий и красочных вывесок. Но, разумеется, так ничего и не купить. Кажется, отложенных денег в копилке собралось уже достаточно, чтобы сходить в театр – раз в год вполне можно позволить себе такое изысканное удовольствие. Стараясь развлечь себя мыслями о грядущем путешествие, Эйриф занялась делами по дому. Чуть позже она включила радиоприёмник, стоящий в гостиной: точно так же, месяц назад, в ожидании Зака его возлюбленная нажала на кнопку, проходя мимо. Случайно попала на новостной канал, и услышала самое страшное известие в своей жизни. Поскольку Клауд не был найден, друга отважного Солдата Первого класса сочли погибшим, хотя, когда Эйриф пришла к могиле – которую никто больше не мог выкопать, ведь выполнившие бесчеловечную миссию солдаты сразу же исчезли, - девушке удалось разглядеть цепочку следов, идущих в противоположенную от скопления людей сторону, рядом с которыми тянулся узкая полоса, глубоко прорезавшая песок. Но в паре метров, всё круче поворачивая в пустыню, отпечатки затерялись под слоем принесённого песка.   
  
       Музыка совершенно не подходила для поднятия настроения. Наоборот, грустный мужской и женский голоса исполняли песню о трагической судьбе влюбленных, не понявших и не простивших друг друга. Но девушка оставила её, улавливая в самих мотивах, неспешной и тягучей музыке, слегка напоминающей кантри, нечто общее для их с Заком истории. Несправедливо короткой и навечно замкнувшейся кругом обречённой незаконченности: она никогда не сможет отринуть воспоминания, он никогда не вернётся. Но существует ли в этом мире другой человек, которому Эйриф сможет без страха вверить своё сердце и душу? Ей оставалось гадать.   
  
       В той песне рассказывалось о пламени чувств, внезапно погасшем, о потере, о поиске, о горе, невысказанных признаниях и гибели. Гибели человеческой души. Но, несмотря ни на что, они оставались верны любви, чей образ врезался в память однажды, и остался неизменным до последней минуты. Слишком печально, чтобы слушать с разбитым сердцем, но слишком проникновенно, чтобы отказаться.   
  
       Так Эйриф и продолжала стоять, спиной к комоду с радиоприёмником, опёршись о столешницу руками; всё глубже погружаясь в свои мысли и, кажется, совсем забыв о том, что собиралась сделать. Пока в дверь не постучали. Вначале один раз, потом снова и снова - по-прежнему тихо, но уже более настойчиво. В полной уверенности увидеть кого-то из подруг, прибегавших навестить её вечерами, и до крайности обрадованная сим фактом, девушка подбежала к двери.   
  
\- Уже открываю! – Радостно крикнула Эйриф, и распахнула створку настежь.   
  
       Далее последовала короткая пауза, в процессе которой все участники действия застыли в абсолютной, звенящей тишине пустого, полутёмного коридора пятиэтажного здания. Бирюзовые глаза расширились толи от ужаса, толи от изумления, дыхание оборвалось на вдохе. А чашка с чаем, взятая Эйриф за секунду до стука, которую она от волнения забыла поставить, выпала из ослабевших рук. Радиоведущий «Мидгард FM» в этот самый момент огласил последние строчки приветствий и поздравлений, которые не были интересны никому, кроме радиослушателей, отославших их в студию, и запустил новую песню, разительно контрастирующую с предыдущей. Видимо, после минутки меланхолии, ему захотелось развеселить публику.   
**  
       Зак молниеносно поймал чашку в воздухе, даже не глядя и, при том, не расплескав её содержимого, после чего благоразумно оставил у себя.  
\- Ну, зачем ты так переживаешь? Это же я! – Голубоглазый парень приобнял девушку за талию свободной рукой, опасаясь, что она упадёт в обморок от восторга.   
  
       Эйриф ухватилась за его плечо, совершенно отчётливо видя перед собой и с каким-то внутренним благоговением созерцая белые крылья. Пускай заметить их могла она одна. Боги вняли её мольбам, но этого не может быть.   
  
       Пол под ногами превратился в облака, на которых невозможно стоять прямо, а пространство вокруг сократилось до луча света, вырвавшего из темноты две фигуры – зеленоглазой девушки с русыми волосами и безумно красивого мужчины, улыбающегося так нежно и светло, что все её невзгоды сразу же отступили, навсегда утопая в тумане забвения.   
  
       Только этого не может быть. Потому что никому не дано творить чудеса, даже Древним и силам свыше.   
  
\- Где же ты был?.. – Освобождая от томительного плена слезы, прошептала девушка, уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь и вздрагивая при каждом всхлипе. Зак гладил её по волосам и целовал в макушку, как котёнка.   
\- Прятался в надёжном месте, в строжайшей секретности. Огромное спасибо Клауду за моё спасение. Дружище, ты чего там, в тёмном уголке притаился, будто привидение? Иди к нам скорее!   
  
       Услышав шаги в отдалении, Эйриф заплакала пуще прежнего – за светловолосого парня она переживала не меньше, чем за своего любимого. Каждая новая встреча невольно разжигала в душе беспощадное пламя отчаяния, тлевшее, словно не затушенный лесной пожар, когда в первые недели после трагедии Тифа, раз за разом, появлялась в её доме. Безысходность, обречённое смирение и боль в глубоких карих глазах, которые умоляюще смотрели на Эйриф, словно бы в робком ожидании не одной моральной поддержки, но чуда; будто она была той, кто в силах его сотворить. Выносить этот взгляд было невозможно, но Тифа не знала, как жить дальше – весь её мир держался на Клауде. А потом упал и разбился после инцидента в реакторе, точно прекрасная хрустальная ваза, брошенная об пол. И старшая подруга*** снова и снова выслушивала все воспоминания и переживания, стараясь хоть немного её поддержать. Линии их судеб пересеклись совершенно случайно, сплетаясь в тугой узел, столкнув двух девушке, объединённых общим горем.   
  
       Эйриф по-прежнему не могла успокоиться, представляя, что если бы она не продолжила верить и ждать, отношения между ней и Заком могли окончиться точно так же, как в предыдущей песне. Небеса уберегли их обоих от гибели.   
\- Не реви, глупенькая, я ведь пришёл и больше никогда никуда не исчезну, клянусь. Я не мог сообщить тебе раньше, понимаешь? – Солнечно улыбаясь, Зак наклонился к ней совсем близко, вытирая непослушные слёзы со щёк. – Смотри, я тебе и подарки купил; полгорода объехали.  
  
       В дверях появился смущённый ощущением себя «третьим лишним» Клауд, с невероятного размера букетом нежно-лиловых роз в одной руке и не менее впечатляющим плюшевым медведем под мышкой, чьи задние лапы доставали парню до колена. Неизвестно, специально, или нет, но мех игрушки имел иссиня-черный оттенок, а глаза были голубыми.   
\- Эйриф, ты простишь меня за этот месяц?  
«О, Небеса, я простила бы тебя за тысячи ошибок и миллион бессонных ночей, ведь тот единственный, бесценный подарок стоит сейчас передо мной!»  
  
\- Куда мы теперь направимся? – Спросил Клауд, запрыгивая в седло мощного байка, точно воин на спину верному Эйдолону.   
\- Колесить по ночному мегаполису, я полагаю. По крайней мере, на ближайшие часы планы такие, - весело отозвался персональный ангел Эйриф, бережно опуская её с рук на своего железного коня и садясь вперед. – Когда устанем, там будет видно.   
\- Тогда давай заглянем в магазин по дороге – мне нужно купить коробку конфет и заехать к Тифе. Неудобно появляться с пустыми руками: мы с ней так долго не виделись, и я столько переживаний ей принёс, - блондин виновато вздохнул.   
\- Не, Клауд, у меня идея поинтереснее есть: мы тебе ленточку купим, большую, с бантиком, как у Эйриф, и перевяжем на манер красивого такого подарка. А ещё письмо добавим с чистосердечным извинением. Что-то в духе:   
  


«Прости меня, любовь моя  
Я весь горю и жду тебя!»

  
  
       Зак необидно расхохотался. Эйриф с искренним восторгом посмотрела на любимого, гордо вскинувшего голову, точно черногривый лев, когда его способности оценили по достоинству. Уши Клауда действительно вспыхнули, и он сердито пихнул товарища – юмориста в плечо.   
\- И никакие конфеты не понадобятся!  
\- Стихоплёт недоделанный! Заразился вирусом поэзии от Генезиса Рапсодоса? Вообще-то я говорю серьёзно, Зак. Ты вообще не представляешь себе состояние человека, который увидел своего близкого восставшим из мёртвых. Вспомни меня – когда мне совершенно отчётливо казалось, что ты умрешь прямо там, на моих руках; я мчался через пустыню, забывая дышать. А потом, ночью, в бункере, уже совершенно отчаявшись, вдруг услышал твой слабый голос, и рука легла на мою ладонь. Мне, по-твоему, следует прийти к Тифе и сказать: «Привет! Прости, после миссии меня немножечко задержали на службе для медицинской проверки». Каких-то четыре с лишним года прошло, подумаешь!  
\- Тогда конфетами ты точно не откупишься.   
       Клауд подумал и немного улыбнулся.  
\- Ты же откупился.  
\- Для меня тоже можешь стихи сочинить, Зак? – Улыбнулась Эйриф.  
\- Хоть целую поэму и прямо сейчас, моя дорогая муза. Всё, как ты захочешь. «Loveless» до неё будет дальше, чем до луны.   
  
       Девушка обняла своего ангела со спины, крепко прижавшись и мечтая, чтобы поездка долго-долго не кончалась, лишь бы ей не разжимать объятия. Черные байки стартовали в ночь, словно ревущие звери – дикие, свободные, упивающиеся жизнью – этой извечной, таинственной и непознаваемой магией, вершащей судьбы людей по своему усмотрению. Единственное, в чём рождённые единой сверхновой юные и пылающие ярко звёзды были уверены – её энергия никогда их не оставит.  
  
       Они стремились навстречу приключениям, во тьму, где на границе приближающегося горизонта плыли расплавленные огни Мидгарда. К ним, над поверхностью длинного моста, невидимые кометы прочертили два пылающих неоном следа - от извивающихся по гладкому металлическому корпусу люминесцентных линий и фар, – оранжевый и зелёный.   
  


Hello, my beautiful love  
What are you doing tonight?  
Let’s get ride on a bike  
Through the midnight city,  
From club to club  
  
Let me just hold my darling.  
While you enjoy the wind  
Your hair flutters like an angel wings.  
We chasing butterflies,   
When you'll win, we share sweet kiss.   
My star, you should never give up your dreams  
Cause I’m always inspired by  
This wild fire in the green eyes  
Burning passion in the green eyes.

  
  
  
       А где-то в пещерах Северного кратера тем временем рос и развивался кристалл, пульсирующий умиротворяющей бирюзово-голубой энергией. Внутри него формировалось нечто невероятное и физически невозможное. Приглядевшись, за полупрозрачным стеклом сторонний наблюдатель мог бы рассмотреть очертания высокой человеческой фигуры… 


End file.
